


Archangels

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Dark!Gabe. You are trying to get used to Gabriel being dead. So far it isn’t working. Michael and Raphael are a bit OOC too.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Archangels

Standing in the sanctuary of a large church, you paced. This had to be the dumbest thing that you had done in a while but hey, who was counting? The sound of a loud burst of thunder made you look over your shoulder. After feeling comforted that you were alone, you went back looking around the centuries-old room. You knew why you were here and deep down it made no sense. You were out of her mind!

Looking down at your hand, you looked at the golden ring on your finger. Your heart ached thinking of Gabriel. He had been dead for two months and nothing was getting easier! Sam and Dean told you that time would heal all wounds but it wasn’t! Nothing was making anything easier. Now Sam and Dean avoided you for the most part. They thought that you, their baby sister, had lost your ever-loving mind. They looked at you with wide eyes and whispered behind your back. Both men wouldn’t say it but they thought you were one short of the one who flew over the cuckoo’s nest.

You thought that Sam of all people would understand. After losing Jess he had to get what you were going through…but he didn’t. He didn’t seem to understand your pain, random tears and anger. At first, they would awkwardly hug you and mutter its gonna be okay. Now it was pretty much,

“Y/n, he has been gone for months now. It’s obvious that he isn’t coming back. Can you please stop?”

Soon enough you had stopped showing any emotion in front of Sam and Dean and focused on finding a way to bring Gabriel back yourself. This is what led you to stand in this church in the middle of the night during a raging thunderstorm. If Sam and Dean wouldn’t help her there had to be someone that would!

You knew if something happened to you, Gabriel would have done whatever he could to bring you back so now it was time to do the same thing for him.

“Y/n.”

You turned, seeing Raphael and Michael standing a few feet away. It was still an oddity to you but you had somehow gained favor with the two archangels. How you weren’t sure. Maybe it was the fact that they felt awful for everything that ever happened between them and their youngest brother? 

“Michael, Raphael.”

You replied calmly you stepped away from the altar. Michael was tilting his head as he realized that you were alone. 

“You came alone.”

You nodded sadly as you focused your attention on the eldest archangel. His eyes seemed almost statuesque.

“I need both of your help. I need Gabriel back.”

Both Raphael and Michael exchanged dark expressions before turning back to you. It appeared as if they were playing invisible rock-paper-scissors on which would deal with you. Finally, Raphael sighed.

“Child, he is gone.”

You frowned.

“He was killed. There isn’t any way that neither of you two could bring him back?”

Michael sighed.

“Y/n, our brother had no business in being with you in the first place. No offense to you because you seem nice enough but angels and humans shouldn’t mix. We like you. You are a good human and we understand why Gabriel was in love with you. Our brother made his choice and we are sorry for your loss.”

Raphael glanced at his brother nodding.

“You should move along with your life.”

You bit your lip. That was a lot easier said than done! 

“You both know that there isn’t going to be any moving along. You know who I am.”

Michael sighed.

“Indeed. We do.”

Raphael followed his brother’s lead. For most humans, they would never have been this caring or nice to them. You seemed to be a rare exception. Maybe it was the fact that deep down both archangels still loved their little brother deeply. Knowing that you was in love with him made everything different for them. They were being uncharacteristically nice to her and couldn’t help it.

“Y/n, we know that Gabriel loved you. We get that. He wouldn’t want you to be here or be in this depressed state that you are in. Don’t let your heart be troubled.”

You were even more distraught.

“How can I not be troubled? Can’t you bring him back? Either of you? What would it take?”

Micheal looked to Raphael carefully before looking back to the woman in front of them.

“We can’t bring him back. What’s dead is dead. The barrier isn’t meant to be crossed my dear that why sometimes dead is better. If he came back he may not be the way that he went in.”

Raphael nodded.

“Michael is right child. We wish you the best.”

You frowned.

“Why are you two quoting Pet Sematary?”

Both archangels exchanged confused expressions before Michael turned back to you with a disapproving expression.

“Y/n I know this makes no sense to you but we know what is best for you and our little brother. Although I don’t enjoy your family we do find you acceptable.”

You shrugged.

“Well, thanks… I guess. That is nice coming from you, Michael.”

You internally smirked knowing Sam and Dean would find this conversation unbelievable.

“It’s time we go. Remember what we said, Y/n. What’s dead is dead.”

Raphael repeated before vanishing followed by Michael. 

Standing alone in the church, You sighed knowing that your hopes to have Gabriel brought back wasn’t happening! 

The drive back to the bunker was the longest of your life! You couldn’t help feeling more let down. Praying two of the remaining archangels was clearly no use! You had thought that they would have wanted their little brother back..apparently not. Maybe it was crazy turning to Michael and Raphael for help in the first place? It was strange that they were so unbelievably cordial and kind to you. Anytime they had spoken to you before it was for insulting your brothers or telling you that your family was nothing but trouble. Today, however, they both seemed full of pity. Maybe they were as bummed over their little brother dying as you? That was what you were hoping for. Hopefully, there wasn’t some alternative motive for their kindness.

Walking back into the bunker Sam and Dean sat at the table looking over information for an upcoming case. Both looked up when you walked in looking less than pleased. Sam and Dean had put off going to bed until you came home. Both wanted to make sure that you were safe in the bunker before passing out.

“You straight?”

Dean asked. You turned to face your older brother.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m going to bed. I’ve had enough for today.”

You replied. Sam frowned.

“Are you hungry? I fixed a casserole.”

You shook your head.

“Nah. Thanks for waiting up for me. Good night.”

“Y/n, wait!”

Dean called. You turned as Dean walked back holding a bouquet of flowers in a nice vase. You gazed at the flowers; totally shocked. Dean handed you the bouquet with a smile. You were totally shocked as you smiled at the lilies, daisies, lilacs, daffodils, and one red rose in the middle.

“Dean this is thoughtful.”

You replied, totally baffled as to how Dean knew what your favorite flowers were. Had you even discussed flowers before?. Sure, they had bought you flowers from time to time on your birthday. It was usually a simple bouquet of daisies and that was it. This bouquet, however, was totally well thought out and probably not cheap! Maybe Sam and Dean were feeling guilty about how they had been acting lately?

Dean frowned,

“ You would be totally welcome if I had bought this.”

Y/n looked over as Sam who shrugged.

“Floral delivery guy came by earlier while you were out.”

Dean nodded, confirming Sam’s story. His attention was focused on you

“Are you seeing someone?”

You shot him a glare.

“Really?? No! I am not seeing anyone. I am still not over the last one!”

Sam meanwhile, was giving Dean a disapproving expression. Clearly, this was the last thing that he wanted Dean to even ask you. Sam stood.

“I’m sorry, Y/n. We were just surprised that’s all. Maybe it was Cas?”

You nodded. That would be the most logical choice of who the flowers would have come from. He was the only one that really knew how you were feeling. Maybe he had figured out what all of your favorite flowers were along the way as well too?

“Yeah, maybe so. Well, I am taking my flowers from my mystery friend and going to bed.”

Walking into your bedroom, you heard Sam chewing Dean out over the way that he asked if you had a new lover.

“Really, Dean?!”

Around 4 am there was a bang in the kitchen. You immediately woke up and slid out of bed. Noises this early in the morning were few and far between. Sam and Dean were sleeping and wouldn’t dare wake up for a few hours longer.

Walking down the hall, you held the gun that you kept on your bedside table a little closer. There wasn’t another sound to mirror the one that had awoken you previously. Maybe it was just a stupid dream and you really hadn’t heard anything.

Stepping into the kitchen your eyes widened seeing another bouquet of flowers sitting beside the sink.

“The hell?”

You muttered walking to the sink. This was clearly the weirdest thing that you had experienced in a while. Was Cas just trying to cheer you up?

The sound of footsteps behind you made you freeze. You determined immediately that it wasn’t Sam or Dean. In all of the years of your life, you had almost memorized the sound of your brother’s footsteps. You turned slowly about screaming when you saw Gabriel leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Your breathing almost stopped as you rubbed your eyes trying to make sure that you had not gone crazy! Surely you weren’t crazy! Was Gabriel really standing there looking like nothing had happened to him?

“Yeah, I’m really here sugar. Are you going to kiss me or not?”


End file.
